No Snooping/Transcript
[The_Underscore calls James.] UNDERSCORE: Hey, my scanners predicted you’re up. JAMES: Yeah, couldn’t sleep. UNDERSCORE: Anyway, I think I’ve got a lead on this whole FFUB thing. I’ve sent a drone to your location. drone appears. UNDERSCORE: It’s gonna lead you to the next location. JAMES: Wow, you are really precise. follows the drone to underneath the [[Lonshan-Feldis Bridge] overpass near the park, in Downtown. Under the overpass, there are some homeless tents, a campfire, and a desk with papers on it. James walks up to it.] JAMES: Okay, I found some tents, uhh, a campfire, and a desk with some papers on it. Says “CONFIDENTIAL” across the papers. UNDERSCORE: Wait! Don’t go up to it yet! There are security cameras in the area! Before James knows it, he hears sirens and hides in a nearby alleyway. The cops arrive with 6 cop cars and about 20 cops, all armed. COP 1: Come out, James! We know you’re hiding, we saw it on the cameras! cop’s radio goes off. RADIO: Officer Pattason, what’s yo status? COP 2: We got a 727, threat of stealing confidential files. The area is closed off now. RADIO: Send all units over to Park Square. We cannot let this freak get those files. COP 2: Hey! No snooping! the cops start firing their [[Pistol|guns] at James. At this point, the player must clear the area of enemies (cops) while defending the files. Once the enemies are defeated, a new wave of cops come. After taking them out (as well as the cameras), James takes the files.] JAMES: Alright, Underscore, I got the files but I think more cops are on the way, and I’ve had enough. Where do I bring these? UNDERSCORE: Just… bring them to your apartment for now. But take the rooftops. If any camera spots you, the cops will track you down and find the apartment, and the files. So BE CAREFUL. this happens, the mission ends in failure, by the way. JAMES: Alright, but why my apartment? Don’t you have some sort of secret hatch-way thing or something I can insert it into? UNDERSCORE: I do, but it’s hidden off the radar for some reason. I’m trying to crack it, so when I find it, you’ll have to bring the files there. JAMES: Alright. But just saying you’ve made me the most wanted man in the city right now. player must make it back to James's apartment by taking the rooftops, as Underscore said. If the player falls down onto the street, nearby security cameras will notice James, and the mission will end in failure. player gets back to James's apartment. James jumps onto his fire escape next to his window, and the cutscene plays. James places the files in a drawer and locks it. sighs. He goes to sleep in his bed, and when he wakes up he jumps out the window, back in action. He then gets a call from Joey. JOEY: Hey bruddah! Guess what! JAMES: Well you sound happy. JOEY: I am! I went on a date last night with this girl. Her name’s Malibu, and she’s poifect! Brunette, curly hair, green eyes, nice... eh, you get the point. Anyway, we’re just sittin’ at a table at Chunky Cheddars, you know that sandwich place on 5th and Duldey? JAMES: You took a girl to Chunky Cheddars on the first date? JOEY: That’s irrelevant. So, we get our meals, start eatin’, and then I belch, but snot comes out, too! And she, can, not, stop, laughing. I mean, you could hear her laughing from "Hachmachistan". And I was laughing too! JAMES: How pleasant. JOEY: Yeah, and I was embarrassed at first! But ya know what? She was laughing, and that automatically means she likes me. JAMES: Yeah, it does. ‘Cause you belchsnoted. JOEY: Hey, man, you alright? You sound like you’re not too bright. JAMES: This “Underscore” dude. Man, who is he? He keeps dragging me around, saying he’s got info on this “FFUB” secret agency thing and there’s gonna be a war or somethin’? And I had a close call with the military! And don’t even get me started on the cops in this city, man! JOEY: Yeah, I know. Ever since the BioLynk Incident, you’ve been, different. Powers. Social life. But you know what? I have enough sense to tell you that you’re life’s changed now. You gotta bear through this. JAMES: Yeah, obviously my life’s changed now. Man, I’ve got so many things on my mind! BioLynk, the cops, Underscore, my powers, Vanessa, Erik. I even fought and killed Erik in my dreams! That’s gotta be a sign! JOEY: You know, he did go missing after the BioLynk incident. But he’s probably buried underneath the rubble and long gone, so don’t worry ‘bout him. JAMES: No. The blast basically revolved around him. It’s just that I was extremely close to the experiment, so I got powers and survived. But Erik. He was the closest. He definitely got some powers of his own. And survived. JOEY: How come he hasn’t shown up around town yet? JAMES: I don't know. Maybe he’s at one of the other islands? JOEY: Well, don’t even bother escaping Feldis yet. You need some more powers first. The bridges are under strict occupation. They’ve got loads of cops. Some of them are on PX-41. JAMES: Seriously? They’re injecting cops with that? JOEY: Well, the cops here don’t care about nothin’. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)